Don Sweeney
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = St Stephen, NB, CAN | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2004 | draft = Rnd 8, 166th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | image = Donsweeney.jpg | image_size = 210px | nickname = }} Donald Clarke Sweeney (b. August 17, 1966 in St Stephen, NB) was an ice hockey player for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League. He is presently working with the Boston Bruins as the Assistant General Manager. Playing career Sweeney was drafted out of high school, round 8: 166th overall, by the Boston Bruins. Before joining the Bruins, he played four years at Harvard University where he was a NCAA East All-American and an ECAC First Team All-Star in 1988. He made his NHL debut during the 1988–89 season spent half of the year with the AHL's Maine Mariners. The following season he helped the team win the Prince of Wales trophy by scoring six points in 21 games until they finally lost to the Edmonton Oilers in the Stanley Cup Finals. In 1992–1993 Sweeney played all 84 games and put up 34 points and ended up winning the Adams Trophy that year. In both the 94/95, 95/96, 96/97 seasons he was second amongst the defenceman on the team with 22 and 28 points respectively. In 1998 Sweeney missed the last 23 games of the season with a fractured shoulder that he suffered on March 1. The next season Sweeney came out hitting with 205 hits and 85 blocked shots in 81 games. In the 99/00 season he had 301 hits and 84 blocked shots. The following year he had 172 hits in 72 games and in 00/01 season he contributed 18 points in 81 games. In the 02/03 season Sweeney scored only eight points in 67 games as his team nestled into third place in the division. On November 14th of that year he played in his 1,000th NHL game. He played 15 seasons and 1,052 games in a Bruins uniform, as he was one of just four players (two defencemen) in team history to play in over 1,000 games. As of July 2006, he ranked third on the Bruins' all-time games played list and among all-time club defencemen, he ranks tenth in career goals, eighth in assists and ninth in points with 52–210=262 career Boston totals. Sweeney concluded his NHL playing career in 2003–04 with the Dallas Stars. He retired with 52 goals and 221 assists for 273 points and 681 penalty minutes in 1,115 career regular season games. He added nine goals and ten assists for 19 points with 81 penalty minutes in 108 career playoff contests. He took a job in 2005 as Assistant Dean of Admissions at Phillips Academy in Andover, Mass. and was also a studio analyst for Bruins games on New England Sports Network (NESN). He was a color commentator for college hockey games on NESN and CBS College Sports Network. On June 21, 2006, Don rejoined the Boston Bruins by being named the team's Director of Player Development, responsible for the scouting of pro league players, as well as tracking the progress of the team's drafted prospects at the AHL, junior hockey and college levels. On July 14, 2007, he was promoted to Director of Hockey Operations and Player Development. He and his wife, former figure skater Christine Hough, have twin sons, Jarrod and Tyler. External links *Don Sweeney at Legends of Hockey Category:Born in 1966 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Harvard Crimson players Category:Maine Mariners players